Te traeré de vuelta
by DayiFabi
Summary: Hinamori había entrado en un estado de depresión que era percibido por todos. Sin embargo, nada le subía el ánimo. Su mirada era perdida y sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes. ¿Será acaso que la tonta idea de Matsumoto fuera buena? Bien, no había nada que perder. Hitsugaya Tōshiro invitaría a salir a su amiga,esperaba ayudarla. Realmente…la extrañaba "Te traeré de vuelta, Hinamori"
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola a todos! :) Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia HitsuHina que se venía formando en mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, que si bien no será larga; creo que será entretenida. Eso creo…_**

**_¡Espero que les guste!_**

**_Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Tite Kubo. Sino… sino el anime pasaría de ser Shōnen, a Shōjo. :$_**

* * *

_"Demonios. No me puedo concentrar."_

Eso era todo lo que el Capitán de la Décima división podía concluir, después de la mañana pesada, estresante y extraña que había tenido. De por sí, su Teniente, Rangiku Matsumoto no se había presentado debido a su mal estado con el que amaneció, consecuencia de su borrachera de ayer. ¡Estaba harto! Tanto papeleo que tenía por hacer, y no podía pasar del mismo renglón de aquel documento. Simplemente, su cerebro no podía comprender. Tenía que leerlo, una y otra vez, pero es que sus sentidos no estaban puestos realmente el día de hoy en el trabajo.

Más bien, estaba pensando en algo que lo había atormentado las últimas semanas, era un sentimiento: y no uno bueno. Era un tipo de opresión en el pecho, mezclado con coraje, tristeza e impotencia. Y es que, cada vez que la veía, con aquellos ojos que antes derramaban luz y alegría, y ahora parecían simples pozos sin fondo, había algo en su cabeza que le reclamaba: "¡Todo es tu culpa, Hitsugaya! ¡Si tan sólo la hubieras cuidado mejor!"

Había fallado como mejor amigo al no cuidar de Hinamori Momo.

Ahora, ella pasaba por una etapa de depresión que era advertida por todos, y cada miembro del Gotei 13 intentaba subirle el ánimo; comprándole dulces, invitándola a salir, escribiéndole cartas, y hasta hubo serenata fuera de la Quinta División, sólo para que ella, la chica durazno, volviera a sonreír como antes, con aquella felicidad que te hacía pensar que, algunas cosas _sí_ valían la pena.

Pero si bien la chica había apreciado y agradecido cada uno de los detalles que habían tenido hacia ella, realmente nada la sacaba de su tristeza. Y no había que culparla, pues ella sufrió por cosas terribles, había sido traicionada, le habían visto la cara, e incluso habían abusado de su estado de confusión, causando que hasta se hubiera enfrentado con su mejor amigo, cosa que, aunque el Capitán de la Décima no le daba ya importancia, ella no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Además, pasar semanas en cuidados intensivos no era algo que le gustaría repetir.

Hitsugaya Tōshiro decidió entonces salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas.

¿Qué podía hacer él? Se sentía culpable por no poder ayudar a su mejor amiga en esta etapa tan difícil para ella, pues siempre que intentaba conversar con Hinamori, salía el tema del ex–Capitán de la Quinta, y su enojo y malos deseos hacia Aizen terminaban por hacer enfurecer a Momo, y después, la volvían a meter en su estado de depresión, mucho más fuerte que antes.

_"No, Tōshiro. Tú y solamente tú eres el culpable de lo que Hinamori está sufriendo en estos momentos. ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido desde el principio! ¡Si hubiera alejado a Hinamori de todo esto, ella ahora no estaría sufriendo! Además… yo…casi la mato…"_

Sí, el hecho de recordar aquel día en donde su preciada Hinamori casi muere a manos de él, le hacía sentirse una persona débil y detestable. Desde aquél día, se había odiado a sí mismo. Tenía que _mejorar_, hacerse _más fuerte_, así ella no volvería a correr ningún peligro.

Había estado caminando por los pasillos del Gotei 13, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, mientras, de nuevo, sentía ese sentimiento de "culpa". Alzó la vista, y sí, efectivamente ahí se encontraba la razón de todas sus preocupaciones.

_"Sigues sin mejorar…"_ Pensó al verla. Cada día que se encontraba con Momo, esperaba volver a ver en ella aquel brillo en sus ojos, esa fuerte energía. Pero nada, era como si ella misma no lo notase, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban claramente fijos en el albino, su mirada parecía perdida, muy alejada de cualquiera, adornada tristemente con pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Hinamori… -susurró. Ni siquiera podía contradecirla, corregirle que no es _"Hitsugaya-kun"_ sino, _Hitsugaya-Taichō._ No, no tenía el valor para sentirse como "Capitán" después de haber fallado al protegerla.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos.

Ambos sabían que su amistad no había estado del todo fuerte los últimos meses debido a los acontecimientos, que ya ni siquiera sabían _cómo_ o _si debían_ tratarse. ¿Qué hacer en un momento así? Hinamori no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra del todo bien, ya que se sentía horrible por haber dudado de él, y realmente quería disculparse de corazón, aunque el albino dijera que no le importara. Pero tampoco quería terminar hablando de Aizen, su recuerdo; el buen Capitán que veía por todos, aquel humano bondadoso que terminó siendo el peor de los sujetos, que intentó asesinarla en más de una ocasión le partía el corazón como ninguna otra cosa.

Por su parte, Hitsugaya aún sentía que no tenía el derecho de darle la cara. Por lo menos, no hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y pudiese protegerla de _todos_ y _todo_.

Pero había algo en su corazón, que le rogaba hablar con la chica de pelos castaños. La extrañaba, y mucho. Era algo que no iba a confesar, claro está. Pero el verla dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, discutir con ella, enfadarla, cualquier cosa tonta e infantil, hacía que el albino tuviera fuerzas para hacer sus deberes de día a día, era lo que le daba ánimos para seguir adelante. _Por ella_.

Finalmente, Tōshiro decidió concederse ese capricho, aún arriesgándose a terminar peor con la chica.

-Hinamori…-repitió. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tus deberes o algo así? – Habló secamente y con su típico seño fruncido.

La chica intentó sonreír.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que Hirako-Taichō me dio el día libre, dijo que saliera por ahí a pasear. – Bajó la mirada, avergonzada de que intentaran ayudarla.

_"Definitivamente todos notan el mal de Hinamori…"_

El Capitán volvió a mirarla de reojo, y es que, ¡Odiaba verla así! Quería a su Hinamori moja-camas de regreso, aquella chica tierna, despistada y alegre que había sido su mejor amiga durante tantos años. Pero, el chico era tan frío, que no sabía que hacer para intentar animarla de verdad.

_"Taichō, ¡invítela a salir!"_ Le había dicho Matsumoto días antes, ya que ella sabía el lazo de amistad que los unía a ambos, pero Hitsugaya lo había considerado algo totalmente inaceptable.

Pero, ¿Y si funcionaba? ¿Y si se volvía un poco más comprensible con ella, volvería a sonreír… de verdad?

Hinamori tenía la vista en el suelo, sus piernas parecían temblar, haciendo que el albino temiera que se fuera a caer y romper en mil pedacitos como si de un cristal se tratase. Seguramente estaba recordando cosas que no debía. Entonces, apretó sus puños, y sus ojos turquesa brillaron con decisión.

_"Te traeré de vuelta, Hinamori."_

-Ya veo. – Contestó sin muchos ánimos. – Oye, Hinamori…

-¿Dime? – La chica alzó la vista un poco, dudosa. Tōshiro se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aún nervioso. ¿Sería conveniente hacerlo?

Suspiró con resignación, sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. Ya se había decidido y no iba a echarse para atrás. Si esto funcionaba, le debería una muy grande a Matsumoto.

-He estado un poco tenso los últimos días. Y quería salir por ahí, a relajarme… - Desvió la vista, ocultando su vergüenza. - ¿Quieres venir?

Momo abrió los ojos, asombrada. Se esperaba todo menos eso; una invitación. ¿Desde cuándo al frío Capitán le entraban ganas de salir, de dejar su deber? Y lo más importante…¿Salir con _alguien_?

Pero poco a poco su sorpresa fue bajando, y se arrepintió de haber pensado aquello. Ella sabía mejor que nadie, que Hitsugaya podía llegar a tener sentimientos, simplemente los ocultaba bajo esa fría personalidad suya.

_"No sé si deba acompañarlo…"_ pensó la castaña. _"Podría llegar a molestarle…Además…No tengo ánimos…"_

Cerró los ojos, pensativa. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, pero para Hitsugaya fue como una condena de muerte. ¿Lo iba a rechazar, a él, su mejor amigo?

_"Aunque, tal vez un día de diversión con Shiro-chan valga la pena. Quiero decir…No pierdo nada, ¿verdad? ¡Hace mucho que no salimos! Pensándolo bien, es una gran idea…"_

-No te estoy obligando a hacer nada. –Habló entonces el albino, encogiéndose de hombros, listo para irse. – Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer…

_"Tan siquiera lo intenté."_ Pensó el chico.

-¡Espera, Hitsugaya-kun! – Él se volteó, sorprendido. –Claro que te acompaño. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya era un avance. Una pequeña sonrisa al parecer "sincera" por parte de su amiga. Pero eso Tōshiro no le bastaba. Quería ver sus viejas sonrisas.

-Bien. – Dijo éste, sin más. Siguió caminando, a lo que su amiga lo alcanzó.

-¿Y a dónde tienes planeado ir? – Cuestionó la fémina.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. –Respondió sin mucha energía. La miró. - ¿Tu quieres ir a algún lado en especial?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Se señaló con el dedo, inocentemente. El chico sonrió para sus adentros. Le gustaba esa incredulidad de Momo. – Pues…no sé…Me gustaría visitar el mundo de los vivos…

-¿Karakura? – preguntó él, fingiendo la sorpresa. - ¿De verdad?

-No especialmente a Karakura… - La chica empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía qué decir. - …Pero si no quieres no, Shiro-chan.

-No es que no quiera. Simplemente no lo había pensado así. – Dejó de caminar, y pensó. – Ya sé.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu sígueme, Hinamori, y no hagas preguntas, que me estresas. –Dijo con voz seria, pero claramente se podía distinguir cómo era una simple broma. – Y no me digas _Shiro-chan_. Tenme respeto.

-¡Qué cruel! – Infló sus cachetes, molesta.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

_"¡¿Por qué los humanos tienen que complicarse la vida con estas cosas?!"_

Hitsugaya estaba que se le caía el cabello del estrés. Frente a él, se encontraba un enorme mapa con varias rutas de trenes. Lo único que podía ver eran "Líneas, líneas y líneas." Ah, y números. Un montón de números y letras diminutas. Parecía un rompecabezas. Se mordió los labios, intentando calmarse. No comprendía el mecanismo de dicha estación de tren. ¡Carajo!

-Hitsugaya-kun, ¿Te ayudo?

El chico no le hizo caso. Seguía intentando descifrar ese extraño mapa.

Momo suspiró. Habían decidido ir a visitar algún centro turístico de Tokyo, pero la pequeña estación de Karakura en la que se encontraban era un tormento para el joven Capitán. A ese ritmo, se les haría tarde y oscurecería. Hinamori decidió actuar.

Veía a gente a su alrededor caminando con prisa, todos ellos vestidos elegantemente o de negro, con grandes portafolios y corbatas o tacones. Realmente sería difícil pedir ayuda a alguien con esa prisa que parecían llevar.

-Disculpe… - Interrumpió Momo a una señora, que sólo miraba su reloj en la muñeca y al parecer no la escuchó. – Disculpe… -Volvió a intentar, esta vez, el susodicho paró.

-¿Sí?

-No soy de aquí, y quería visitar algún lugar turístico, pero no tengo idea a dónde puedo ir y cómo usar este sistema de trenes. – Comunicó la castaña, con un poco de vergüenza, pero con fluidez característica de la mujer.

El hombre pareció fijarse bien en ella por vez primera. La ojeó de arriba-abajo rápidamente, y sonrió. Esa chica era linda.

-¡Ya veo!- el sujeto pensó unos segundos. – Si de un lugar turístico se trata, puedes ir a la Torre de Tokyo.

_"¿La Torre de Tokyo?"_ No había escuchado hablar de eso. Ni siquiera por parte de Kurosaki. Sin embargo tenía un buen presentimiento de dicho lugar.

-Es simple, mira. ¿Ves ese mapa de allí? – Momo asintió. – Nosotros estamos ahora mismo en la estación Karakura, y la Torre de Tokyo se encuentra a cinco minutos a pie de la estación Akabane-Bashi. Ahí. –El señor señaló un punto del mapa, donde había un número y efectivamente, decía el nombre de la estación. – Sólo tienes que usar la máquina que está allí, y escribir el número que corresponde a dicha estación. En la máquina te aparecerá lo que debes pagar, y listo. Te da un boleto que debes conservar para salir de la otra estación, también.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Muchísimas gracias, no sabe cómo se lo agradezco! – Hizo una leve reverencia.

En eso, Tōshiro salió de su trance, y estaba dispuesto a decirle a Momo que mejor regresaran, pero vió a su amiga con un sujeto que, al parecer del albino, era muy sospechoso. El verla feliz y riendo, le hacía sentir un tipo de envidia y frustración. Una vena se dibujó en su frente, y en dos zancadas ya estaba al lado de la chica durazno.

-No tiene de qué agradecerme, en realidad… -Contestó el amable señor.

-¡HINAMORI!- Gritó. -¡Te he dicho muchísimas veces que no hables con desconocidos!

Tōshiro miró con rabia al sujeto que estaba a lado de su amiga, y este sudó frío. Momo se exaltó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú nunca me has dicho eso! Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Estoy tratando de ayudar! – La chica empezó a ser rodeada por un aura de fuego.

-N-n-no, discúlpeme, señorita. – Habló el hombre. – No quería causarle problemas con su novio, ahora, si me disculpa… - Se alejó rápidamente de la escena.

-¡No somos _novios_! – Gritaron al unísono con rabia, pero lamentablemente el hombre ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlos.

Hitsugaya refunfuñó. No lo perdió de vista hasta que se mezcló con el resto de las personas en la estación.

_"¡Nadie le hará daño a mi Hinamori!_" Pensó el de ojos turquesa. Ya que se calmó, se dirigió a Momo.

-Bien, regresemos. No he podido ent… - Se calló al ver a su amiga aún enfadada, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos chocolate y tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritarle en la cara.

-¿Hi…Hinamori…? – susurró.

-¡Él sólo me ayudó! – Estalló, haciendo con sus brazos un movimiento veloz. Hitsugaya se sorprendió por el enojo de su amiga, y quiso decirle algo, pero ella lo interrumpió, más calmada. -¿Por qué fuiste así de grosero?

_"¡Es que ese sujeto intentaba hacerte algo malo! Si tan sólo hubieras visto cómo te acosaba… ¡Tonta! Siempre eres igual de despistada, ¿Qué tal si te hubiera pasado algo?"_

-Porque…pues… - El albino no le iba a decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente, obviamente. -¡Olvida eso! ¿Quieres? Mejor hay que decidir qué haremos. No he podido entender nada de esto.

Hinamori suspiró. Contó hasta diez, y finalmente volvió a su estado habitual, olvidando la escena que había pasado. Miró a su amigo.

-A mí me lo han explicado, aún podríamos ir aun lugar turístico, si quieres. ¿Qué te parece la Torre de Tokyo?

-¿La qué? – preguntó sin darle importancia. –Pues como quieras. – Se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

La chica asintió, y tal como se lo había indicado el señor, compró sus dos respectivos boletos. Le entregó uno a Tōshiro. En poco tiempo ya se encontraban a bordo de un tren, que a pesar de ir a una velocidad rápida, adentro se vivía una calma inmensa. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Tan sólo se escuchaba a lo lejos el movimiento de la máquina, y una música de fondo.

Nuevamente y debido a eso, Hinamori parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, con una visible expresión de dolor en su rostro. Sabrá Dios que cosa terrible estaría reviviendo en su memoria. Sus ojos perdidos se cerraron poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dormida, su cabeza reposando en el hombro de su mejor amigo, que no hizo ademán de apartarla. Tan sólo se maldijo nuevamente, reprochándose de su debilidad y el sufrimiento de su amiga.

Mientras, una lágrima rodó por su suave mejilla, la cual finalmente cayó, silenciosamente.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

_**¡Bien! ¡Hasta aquí este primer capítulo!**_

_**¿Qué les pereció? **_

_**Obviamente este capítulo no tuvo mucho movimiento, ya que tenía que explicar los sentimientos de Momo, y esas cosas. Pero en el siguiente ya comenzará la dichosa salida de amigos.**_

_**Quise hacer que parecieran literalmente turistas, porque es algo que yo pasé, y ¡No saben lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser perderte en las estaciones de tren de la gran ciudad de Tokyo, intentar pedir ayuda y ese tipo de cosas! Pero luego resulta ser muy divertido.**_

_**Acerca de esta historia, quiero que sea corta, no la tengo vista para más de tres capítulos. Ya que es mi primer HitsuHina, y la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa, siento que los sentimientos de Shiro-chan son un poco difíciles de explicar. Como sea, igualmente me gustaría escribir otro fanfiction más largo, con una trama más interesante de estos dos, pero todo se decidirá con el resultado de esta pequeña historia.**_

_**Por favor, si les gustó este pequeño fragmento de esta humilde historia, ¡no estaría de mal que dejaran un review! Se los agradecería de todo corazón. :)**_

_**¡Nos leemos después!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí de nuevo con este segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya saben. :)**

**Advertencia: Momentos tontamente cursis e imposibles que sucedan en la vida real. Pero en mi mente HitsuHina, sí.**

* * *

_"Siguiente estación: Akabane Bashi, Akabane Bashi."_

Hitsugaya suspiró, y movió suavemente su hombro derecho, intentando despertar a Momo. Sin embargo ésta no hizo ningún tipo de reacción, por lo que el albino dedujo que seguía dormida. Le empezó a incomodar esa situación, pequeñísimas gotas de sudor de empezaron a formar en su piel, pues no sabía qué debía hacer. En otras circunstancias la hubiera levantado sin chistar, sin importarle realmente su reacción. Pero, debido al estado actual de su amiga, temía que cualquier cosa que él hiciera fuera mal interpretada, y por consecuencia hacer sentir todavía peor a la castaña.

Además, en cierto modo…Se sentía a gusto en esa posición.

-Perdóname, Shiro-chan… - susurró.

El chico se sobresaltó, estaba tan metido en su mente que no se había percatado de que Hinamori ya estaba despierta. Porque…_Estaba_ dormida antes, ¿Verdad? Tōshiro ya no lo sabía. De reojo la miró, y sí, efectivamente ella tenía los ojos entre abiertos, pero no se despegaba de su hombro. Simplemente estaba así, viendo hacia la nada. El frío Capitán sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era realmente triste para él ver esa imagen de su mejor amiga, se veía muy mal. Comenzaba a dudar si volvería a ver las verdaderas sonrisas de la chica durazno otra vez.

-¿Que te perdone? – murmuró él, separándose de la chica e intentando que ella le mirara a los ojos. - ¿Qué tonterías dices?

-Perdóname, Shiro-chan…- repitió ésta. Y en un rápido movimiento, se levantó del asiento y fue directo a la salida del tren, cuyas puertas ya estaban abiertas y las personas comenzaban a decender.

Hitsugaya se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer, unos pocos milisegundos, con la boca entre abierta por la sorpresa y el ceño fruncido. No, no estaba enojado. Estaba harto de no saber cómo interpretar las palabras y acciones de su amiga. Sin embargo, la molesta voz computarizada que se oía mediante las bocinas del tren le hizo reaccionar.

_"Las puertas se cerrarán. Las puertas se cerrarán."_

_"¡Idiota!"_ Pensó para sí, mientras se levantaba con prisa, viendo como las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Alargó el brazo, y su varonil mano se interpuso entre el contacto de las puertas. Que, al no poderse cerrar, se abrieron nuevamente.

-¡Hey! ¡No haga eso! – Escuchó reclamar a alguien, pero la voz terminó ahogándose entre el ruido de tantas personas.

Se giró para todos lados, buscando a Hinamori entre la masa de gente que se movía de un lado a otro rápidamente. Su mirada se posaba en cada persona, pero ninguna era la que él buscaba.

-¡Hinamori! – Gritó. -¡Hinamori!

La desesperación comenzaba a inundar su ser, se mordió el labio inferior y se maldijo varias veces.

_"¡Bravo, Hitsugaya-Taichō! ¡Acaba de perder a Hinamori, la chica por la cual hace unos momentos juró hacerse más fuerte, para protegerla! ¡Bravo!"_ Habló su propia voz con tono sarcástico en su mente.

-¡Hinamori! – Volvió a llamarla.

Nada.

_"¡Demonios!"_

Era como intentar buscar una aguja en un pajar. Hay que recordar que era sábado, y al medio día, por lo tanto había demasiado movimiento en dicha estación que de por sí, estaba en el mismísimo centro de la ciudad de Tokyo. Los pasos rápidos, el sonido de los tacones de las mujeres al caminar, los teléfonos celulares y la estúpida melodía que anunciaba la llegada de un tren no mejoraban en nada en la situación. Tōshiro Hitsugaya empezaba a enfadarse, tembló de rabia. Pero entonces, la vio; allá a lo lejos, estaba en unas escaleras eléctricas, dirigiéndose a la salida. El chico inmediatamente fue hacia dicha dirección, y ella se percató de su presencia. Siguiendo unos tontos impulsos, corrió en dirección contraria, impidiendo que él la alcanzase.

Hitsugaya paró sólo un segundo, sorprendido por el acto de Momo. Murmuró algo, y con frustración clara en su mirada le siguió los pasos a la chica.

_"Perdóname, Shiro-chan. No sé qué me pasa."_ Pensaba ésta, mientras corría como si de un maratón se tratase. Esquivaba a la gente con algo de torpeza, y oía uno que otro reclamo._ "No debí venir, lo sabía. No debí aceptar tu propuesta. Ahora sólo te estoy arruinando tu día con mis estúpidos estados de ánimo… Y es que él estar a tu lado está mal; tú no te mereces a una vil traicionera como yo de amiga. Dudé de ti. Perdóname. Te prometo que me alejaré de ti…Aunque me duela."_

Sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, y sus ojos, que a pesar de estar fuertemente cerrados para intentar contener las lágrimas, sintieron cómo la luz comenzaba a iluminar el lugar. De seguro era la salida. Momo parpadeó un par de veces, y abrió los ojos.

Se quedó sin aliento, y paró de golpe.

Su cuerpo inmóvil estaba de pie, y su mirada clavada en el cielo, en un punto muy alto. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sus pupilas se dilataron; frente a ella se encontraba un alto monumento, que, por alguna extraña razón, la dejó totalmente impactada. La Torre de Tokyo estaba allá, a lo lejos, sin embargo, era tan grande que juraría que la tenía encima de ella. La veía tan claramente, y tan…_tan cerca_. Sentía que con sólo estirar el brazo podría tocarla…

Pero unas fuertes manos que se posaron con rudeza sobre sus delicados hombros la sacó de su fantasía. Se topó con unos ojos color turquesa que conocía muy bien.

-¡Hinamori! – Gritó él con claro enojo y, ¿preocupación? Momo negó con la cabeza. Qué cosas se imaginaba. - ¡Por qué huiste así!

La chica se sintió intimidada por su fuerte mirada, y clavó la vista en el suelo, como una niña que acaba de ser regañada.

-Yo…Perdó…

-¡Hinamori! – Interrumpió él. - ¡Mírame a la cara, y no me pidas disculpas!

Ella soltó un ligero sollozo, que Tōshiro logró oír. Se dio cuenta que aún la retenía con sus manos, y la soltó lentamente, dejando caer sus brazos en los costados. Ella alzó ligeramente la vista, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ahora. – Dijo el albino más calmado. - ¿Me darás una explicación?

Su semblante era serio. Quería una respuesta sincera, no un: "Discúlmape, Shiro-chan". Y ella se percató de ese detalle.

-Fui muy cruel, una mala amiga… - soltó sin más. Hitsugaya abrió un poco los ojos, con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Al contrario, prestó más atención a sus palabras. – Sé que debí confiar en ti antes que él, pero yo estaba tan confundida… Y no sé cómo es qué tú le haces para que no te importe todo eso…Sé que no fui y nunca seré un enemigo para ti, pero…Con sólo levantar mi espada hacia ti, es algo que ni yo misma me perdono. Soy débil, me engañó más de una vez, y yo siempre creí en Aizen antes que…

Se echó a llorar, irremediablemente. Hacía meses que no pronunciaba el nombre de su ex-capitán. Aún era demasiado para ella. Tanto dolor acumulado en un pequeño y frágil corazón.

_"No llores, ¡no llores de esa manera!_" Pensó el albino. _"Que cuando haces eso, yo…yo no sé qué hacer… Hinamori…por favor, no llores…Prometo ayudarte, saldrás adelante, mira, que todos nos preocupamos por ti, en especial… yo. Pero sé que puedes superar esto, vamos, ¡Momo!"_

El chico colocó sus dos manos en el rostro de ella, y con sus pulgares secó las lágrimas que recorrían en sus mejillas. La castaña abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-Hinamori, lo que sucedió con Aizen no fue culpa tuya, y no pudiste haberlo evitado. – Comenzó él, con sus ojos turquesa fijos en los chocolate de ella. Hablaba con decisión. – No tienes por qué seguir torturándote con eso. Si hay alguien aquí que es culpable por lo que pasó; ése _soy yo_. Te fallé, Hinamori. Tú no tienes de qué disculparte, en cambio soy yo el que te debe una disculpa. No me di cuenta de los planes de Aizen, fui un ciego, te descuidé y saliste lastimada, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Y no sé qué hacer para corregir mis errores. Por ahora, sólo me haré más fuerte, para así poder protegerte la próxima vez. Yo lo único que quiero de ti, es que te esfuerces para dejar esto en el pasado. No te sientas culpable, Hinamori.

-Hitsugaya-kun… -dijo ella en un susurro. Nuevamente, un par de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación el joven Capitán no lo hubiera previsto.

Se lanzó sobre él sorpresivamente, amarrándolo en su abrazo. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza la camisa negra del chico; arrugándola. Sus sollozos fueron más largos, pero eran…¿Diferentes? Ahora lo que ella quería era, simplemente, tener de nuevo a su mejor amigo a su lado, lo había extrañado, y se sentía una tonta por querer alejarse de él. Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca podría separarse de aquél chico adicto a las sandías.

-Gracias… -dijo entre sollozos.

Tōshiro quedó impactado al principio, pero finalmente se dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del pequeño momento de tener a su única amiga tan cerca de él. Podía oler su cabello a durazno, Sentir su suave piel. Sus suaves movimientos debido a su sollozo la hacían ver realmente linda y frágil, a lo que el chico iba a corresponder su abrazo…

_"Espera, ¿Qué?"_ Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo que había pensado y de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía que terminar con eso._ "¡Soy un…un… pervertido!"_

Su brazo se elevó hasta la altura de la cabeza de ella, donde reposaba sobre su pecho, aún sollozando. Sus mechones de cabello caían cubriendo su cara, a lo que el albino los colocó detrás de su oreja, con ternura.

_"¿Shiro-chan?"_ pensó ella, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sintió claramente cómo él apartaba su cabello, de una manera un tanto…_distinta_. Su corazón sin razón aparente dio un giro, y comenzó a palpitar a todo motor. Sus piernas querían fallarle. No sabía qué pensar, y eso la desconcertaba. _"Sólo me está ayudando, ¿cierto? Él es mi mejor amigo, nada más, no tengo por qué ponerme…así"_ Pero la imagen de su dulce Shiro-chan no dejaba su mente, y su sonrojo aumentó. En ese preciso instante, sintió un pequeño jalón que la hizo reaccionar. Se llevó la mano a su oreja dolida, con fingido enojo. ¡Le había hecho un jalón de oreja!

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Eso dolió! – Hizo sus típicos pucheros de niña pequeña, lo que hizo que el capitán riera con sorna. Cómo le encantaba molestar a Hinamori.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos aprovechar el día. ¿No, Momo _moja-camas_? – le dio la espalda, y caminó naturalmente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Eh, que yo no mojo la cama! – Le gritó, con el rostro encendido, ya que unas personas que caminaban alrededor la miraban extraño. Seguramente habían oído cómo la llamo. -¡Ésta me la debes, Shiro-chan!

Corrió para alcanzar a su amigo, que iba adelante, despreocupado.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

-¿Cuánto cuesta el boleto, Shiro-chan? – Se colocó al lado de su amigo, mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño monedero. Lo abrió, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-850 yen. – Dijo él, sin despegar la vista de aquél cartel con los precios.

-¿Eh? – La chica pareció decepcionada. – Yo que quería comprar otras cosas…-Suspiró- ¿No hay descuento o algo así?

-Sí, los hay. Pero no aplica con nosotros. – Se volteó para mirarla. – Además, no seas tacaña, Hinamori. El precio me parece accesible.

-Sí, sí…Perdón… - Sacó de su monedero un par de monedas correspondientes a su boleto. Las depositó en la mano del capitán. – Te espero allá, ¿Vale? – señaló una pequeña banca a unos metros de distancia. Sin esperar respuesta, fue a sentarse, y sacó un libro, el cuál comenzó a leer.

_"Bien, ahora sólo debo comprar los boletos…"_ Pensó el albino, mientras se dirigía a las casillas. Pero casi inmediatamente chocó con alguien.

-¡Pero fíjate por dónde caminas! – soltó la otra persona.

Hitsugaya se llevó una mano a la frente adolorida. Mientras, una enorme vena aparecía en su semblante. Con los ojos aún cerrados, trataba de controlar su ira.

-¡Pero mira quién…!

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si eres Tōshiro!

El albino por vez primera se percató de quién era su interlocutor, y se llevó una sorpresa a ver a Karin y sus amigos ésos del futbol en frente de él.

-¿Kurosaki? – soltó él, sin darle mucha importancia. Miró a los chicos e hizo un saludo con la mano. – Ha pasado tiempo.

-¡Sí! ¡Mira, que has crecido un poco! – Sonrió la hermana de Ichigo, mientras revolvía aquel pelo blanco. Las cejas del chico comenzaron a hacer un tic, moviéndose con fastidio.

-¡No estoy para juegos, Kurosaki!

-Hay, pero qué carácter. – Los chicos rieron. Hasta que Karin se percató de algo. – Eh, ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

El semblante del chico se relajó un tanto, volviendo a su postura normal.

-¿A quién le importa? – Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Tōshiro no seas amargado, por favor! Oh, ¡ya sé! – En el rostro de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa pícara. -¡Estás en una cita! ¿A que sí? – Comenzó a darle codazos al albino, divertida.

_"¿Ci…cita?"_ Sin querer su rostro tomó un color rojizo, y sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia la dirección de Hinamori, quien se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que dijo esperar, sin ningún cambio. Fue un movimiento muy rápido, pero Karin logró percatarse de ello.

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices! - dijo él.

La pelinegra sonrió para sí, con un poco de tristeza. Así que esa chica era la afortunada, ¿eh? Sinceramente, se sentía bien por su amigo, ella lo respetaba y le quería, y se notaba que él estaba feliz con esa linda chica de pelos castaños. Aunque, otra parte de ella se sentía como una tonta. Llegó a creer que el chico sería "imposible" hasta el punto de no luchar por él. Porque…sí, algo en ella había nacido al ver esos ojos turquesas. Pero desistió, pensando que él nunca se fijaría en una chica, siendo el ocupado Capitán de la Décima División.

Si ella hubiera luchado por él… ¿Hubiera podido ser la afortunada?

_"Ya, no pienses en cosas sin remedio, Karin."_ Pensó ella. Dándose cuenta que el pasado era pasado, y además ese sentimiento nunca llegó a ser más._ "Gracias al cielo…"_

-¡Vamos, Tōshiro, admítelo! Es ella, ¿Verdad? – Señaló a Hinamori. Al chico le dio un escalofrío, pero trató de reprimirlo. Una lástima, ya que nadie podía engañar a esa astuta Kurosaki. - ¡Ajá! Lo sabía. ¡Hey! – Gritó amistosamente, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, para que Momo la notara. -¡Oye, por aquí!

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Kurosaki! –Intentó pararla, pero fue muy tarde. La chica durazno ya la había notado, y se dirigía con una amable sonrisa hacia el lugar.

_"Está…sonriendo…"_

-¡Pero si tienes amigos aquí, Hitsugaya-kun! – Dijo ella alegre, viendo a la hermana de Ichigo y a los demás. – Mucho gusto, me llamo Hinamori Momo.

-Qué cosas dices… -susurró él, pero nadie le escuchó.

-¡Mucho gusto! – Sonrió la Kurosaki. – Me llamo Karin, y ellos son mis amigos. – Momo hizo una leve reverencia. Karin la miró detenidamente, y puso una cara pícara. Tōshiro sospechó que vendría ahora. – Así que… ¡Por fin este chico amargado se dignó a conseguir una nov…! – Fue callada por las manos del albino, que la sostenían fuerte, con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-¿Eh? Shiro-chan, eso es una falta de respeto… - Dijo Hinamori. La pelinegra se soltó del agarre del otro, con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Qué decías, Karin?

-¡SHIRO-CHAN! – Soltó con una risotada la humana, apretándose el abdomen con una mano, y señalando ridículamente a su amigo con la otra. Comenzó a llorar de la risa. -¡Shiro-chan! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

_"¡AHORA SÍ QUE NO!"_ Pensó el de ojos turquesa, ahora con un montón de venas en su frente. ¡Nadie se burlaba así de él!

-¡KUROSA-! – Su grito fue interrumpido por un aura sombría de la que todos se percataron. -¿Pero qué…?

-Disculpa. – Habló tranquilamente, pero fríamente Hinamori. Su mirada estaba baja. – No sé de qué te ríes, porque ese apodo no tiene nada de malo.

Karin sintió un escalofrío. ¡Había metido la pata!

-Perdóname…Es que…es la primera vez que alguien le dice así, y pues…

-Porque no tiene nada de malo…¿verdad, Shiro-chan? – Había sufrido un cambio de temperamento radical. Ahora sus ojos estaban húmedos y su voz sonaba triste y avergonzada.

A todos les aparecieron gotas de sudor.

-Eh, eh… Claro que no, Hinamori, sabes que siempre me has dicho así y… - la chica seguía triste. A pesar de que odiaba ese ridículo apodo, de alguna manera…se sentía especial si era Hinamori quien lo decía. – No seas tonta, a mí me da igual cómo me digas. – Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Hinamori lo miró un poco sorprendida, para luego sonreír ligeramente. Asintió con la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a Karin.

-Perdóname, últimamente me comporto extraño…

-No, no te preocupes. – Sus manos se movieron de un lado a otro.

De algo que se había percatado, era que Hitsugaya había dicho_ "…Sabes que siempre me has dicho así…"_ ¿Siempre? Entonces ya se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo. Y por la reacción del capitán, dedujo que aún no le daba a conocer sus sentimientos a la chica. Sonrió nuevamente. Se notaba que la quería mucho. ¡Qué tonto ese Tōshiro!

-Bueno. – Anunció la chica. – Nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿Verdad, chicos? – Sus compañeros asintieron. – Me dio gusto verte, Tōshiro. Igualmente me encantó conocerte, Momo.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano. Y cuando ya estaban un poco lejos, la pelinegra gritó:

-¡Tōshiro! – La pareja, que ya se acercaba a la taquilla, volteó. - ¡Será mejor que te apures a decirle, sino se lo diré yo, _Chibigami_!

Momo intentó descifrar, sin resultado, las palabras de Karin. Soltó un suspiro, rendida. Había muchas cosas que no entendía. Por su parte, Toshiro se sonrojó. ¿Ella se había percatado de…_eso_? Pero rápidamente se le fue, reaccionando a cómo le había dicho.

_¿Chibi…gami?_

-¡KUROSAKI! – Su grito pudo compararse como al que le dedica a su despistada teniente. Todos los turistas de alrededor le miraron. Su amiga sólo sonrió, divertida.

_"Si ella le puede poner un apodo…¡Yo también!"_ Sonrió, mientras corría con sus amigos, feliz y a la vez destrozada. Pero siempre, decidida a mirar hacia el frente.

* * *

**_Comentarios de la Autora:_**

**_Oh…¿Qué les pareció, terrible, pasable, bueno? _**

**_En lo personal me gustó la escena de la estación, aunque un poco cursi para estos dos, diría yo. Pero bueno, estoy conforme. Es un fanfiction y nada más. :) En cuanto a la aparición de Karin, hubo muchos cambios en el momento de escribir esa parte. La primera idea era de que Hitsugaya chocara con un simple desconocido, quien estaba formado en una larga fila para comprar los boletos. Y después en la taquilla dirían algo de que los niños de primaria tienen cierto descuento, a lo que nuestro Capitán se molestaría, (¡Porque es cierto, los niños de primaria pagan menos la entrada en la Torre de Tokyo!) Pero cuando escribí que había chocado con alguien…No sé por qué pensé en Karin. Qué va, la chica me cae bien. No es mala en ningún sentido, y quería que fuera una simple conexión para nuestra pareja. Ya saben, un clavo saca a otro clavo._**

**_Chibigami, es una "broma" porque…Él es un Shinigami, pero a la vez es pequeño, seguramente ya lo saben, Chibi significa pequeño. ¡Así que Tōshiro es un Chibigami! No recuerdo si este apodo lo mencionan en la serie, pero yo lo leí en la frikipedia xD. _**

**_Ah, por cierto. Esa estación que usan, sí existe. Y cuando sales realmente es sorprendente la vista, porque sí; parece que la Torre de va a aplastar. Aunque ahora hay una torra mucho más grande en Tokyo, casi el doble, el Sky no sé qué. Sin embargo, yo siento que la Torre de Tokyo es un símbolo más representativo de esta ciudad y por ello se usó en este fanfic. _**

**_¡Gracias por los review! :D ¡A contestar!_**

**_Akari Haruko: ¡Muchas gracias! Ja, ja. Espero que también hayas amado este capítulo..._**

**_Trina: Te entiendo! A mí también me mata escribir por celulares. Gracias por tu review, aquí la continuación. _**

**_LadyDy: ¡Nuestra pequeña ya sonrió! Sin embargo, no han sido sonrisas realmente de corazón. Probablemente después le salga una…Jijiji..._**

**_Juli: ¡Muchas gracias! :)_**

**_Bloddy Cherry: A mí también! Jajaja, son muy divertidos. En este cap. hay muchos gritos explosivos gracias a Karin! :)_**

**_Hinamori-Chan21: ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te hayas fijado en eso detalles, la verdad es que, aunque yo siento que mi redacción no es tan buena, siempre me esfuerzo por no cometer faltas de ortografía. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!_**

**_Hina-fire: Sí…creo que es un poco rara mi historia, Jiji. Pero no sé, un día intenté ponerme en el lugar de Momo, y por lo menos yo me hubiera puesto depresiva. Pero bueno… yo soy yo, y ella es ella xD Pero de eso nació esta historia._**

**_A esta historia le queda probablemente un capítulo, si acaso dos. (Depende…Si se me ocurren otras cosas) ¡Espero disfruten tanto como yo lo que queda!_**

**_Sonará muy fastidioso, pero…ya saben, uno vive de reviews xD ¿Me darían un pequeño review? *Carita de Momo-chan* Okay, no. Jajaja :)_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ya saben, Bleach no me pertenece... :(** _

* * *

-No entiendo qué hacemos aquí, yo ni quería…- Susurró el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

-¡Shh, que guardes silencio, te digo! – La fémina observaba a través de unos arbustos, en una posición realmente incomoda para ella, estaba de cuclillas pero sus perfectos pechos le incomodaban un poco. Los miró con cara de fastidio – Hay, debí ponerme el otro…

-¿El otro qué? – preguntó el cómplice, sin entender nada de lo que la mujer decía.

-Cosas de mujeres, Kira. – Dijo simplemente. –Ahora, hay que concentrarnos en esto, ¿Sí? Dónde se había metido mi Taichō…¡Ah, ahí!

Kira asomó su rostro ligeramente por el arbusto, sin ánimos. ¡Él no quería ir a espiar al Capitán Hitsugaya! Matsumoto y sus tontas ideas…Además, seguro que dentro de muy poco él los descubriría…y sí que estarían en problemas…

-¡Pero qué linda se ve Hinamori!– sonrió la bella mujer. Kira abrió los ojos, con sorpresa. No sabía que, además de espiar al albino, también a su amiga. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué ella no es… Karin? - habló para sí Rangiku, al ver a la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki hablando tranquilamente con su Taichō y Hinamori.

-¿HINAMORI Y EL CAPITÁN HITSUGAYA ESTÁN EN UNA CITA? – Casi le da un ataque al teniente de la tercera división.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA! – Gritó ella. Se tapó instantáneamente la boca con sus manos. Luego susurró: - ¡Tienes suerte de que estemos lo suficientemente lejos, Kira! ¿Te imaginas lo que me haría mi Taicho si se entera que le espío? ¡Hay, no quiero ni imaginarlo!

-¡Pero tú querías hacerlo, es tu culpa! ¡Y no sé por qué me trajiste a mí!

-¡No quería venir sola!

-Ya, bueno, pero…¿Si están en una cita estos dos? – habló más bajo.

Rangiku sonrió, triunfante. Se acomodó el pelo como pudo en esa incómoda posición, demostrando superioridad y orgullo.

-Sí. ¡Y es gracias a mí, Kira! ¿No es genial? ¡Seguro que esto ayuda a Momo! – Rió maliciosamente. –Además, ¡Mi Taichō ya necesita una novia!

En la frente de Kira apareció una gota de sudor.

-No creo que eso pase… - dijo en un susurro, para que ella no l oyese. - Y…¿No crees que nos descubran? Digo, Hitsugaya es un Capitán, y Hinamori es excelente notando el reiatsu de los demás…

-¡Eh! ¿Dudas de mí? Yo también soy una reconocida Teniente. –Reprochó con cierta molestia. – Sé ocultarme. ¡Hombres, Dios mío! ¡AH! – Señaló hacia los susodichos – Mira, ¡Que ya entran a la Torre, hay que seguirlos!

Sin aviso, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a rastras hacia dentro de la Torre de Tokyo, siguiendo a la pareja.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

-¡Increíble! – Exclamó con los ojos brillantes, mientras corría en dirección al cristal. Se apegó a él, podía observar su propio reflejo, pero eso no le importaba. Enfocó la vista, y… Frente a ella estaba la ciudad de Tokyo, en todo su esplendor. Rodeándola, imponiendo su fuerza. La chica durazno se sentía pequeña, pero no por ello menos. Simplemente, ahora empezaba a comprender lo grande que era el mundo. No podía dejar de apreciar cada detalle de aquella magnífica vista, una mezcla entre lo moderno y lo tradicional, muy raro de explicar… - Hitsugaya-kun, ¡Ven, mira esto! – le hizo una seña con la mano, sin despegar la vista del cristal.

El albino se acercó tranquilamente, hasta colocarse al lado de ella. Bueno, sí, era una gran vista. Pero no la gran cosa. Demasiado ruido y caos, a su parecer.

Fingió que observaba la ciudad, cuando lo que realmente hacía era ver el reflejo de Hinamori en el vidrio. La veía radiante, como si estuviera apreciando alguna maravilla. Se veía…mucho mejor. Y se quedó así, simplemente apreciando el rostro de su mejor amiga, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-No cabe duda de que el mundo de los humanos es magnífico… -susurró Momo al salir de su transe. -¡Y muy grande, además! Me gustaría comprar un recuerdo, ¡Vamos a esa tienda, Shiro-chan! – Señaló con su mano izquierda, mientras tomaba la de su amigo con la derecha.

Un leve roce. Tan insignificante, pero lleno de emociones…

_"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!"_

Este gesto hizo que el capitán de la Décima se sobresaltara. Como si un acto reflejo se tratase, apartó su mano de la de ella rápidamente. No es que no le agradara, pero…su contacto le hacía sentir…extraño. Hinamori se percató de ello, y un poco apenada, siguió adelante ella sola, no sin antes mirarle de reojo. Cuando eran niños ella solía mostrarle muchos gestos de afecto. Que si bien a él no parecían agradarle, nunca sintió un rechazo tan extraño como el de hace unos momentos. ¿Qué cambiaba ahora?

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

-¡Taichooooo, pero qué hace! – habló entre susurros una muy enfadada Rangiku. Si no fuera por Kira, que la había detenido a tiempo antes de que se lanzara contra el capitán, ahora probablemente estarían hechos cubitos de hielo.

-¡Rangiku, contrólate! ¿No quieres morir congelada, cierto? ¡Pues yo tampoco!

-¡Pero es que es un insensible! ¡Mira cómo ha dejado a la pobre de Hinamori! – Se mordió las uñas. – Tendremos que actuar, Kira. ¡VAMOS ALLÁ! – Se levantó decidida, con el dedo índice en alto.

-Eh, ¡Que esperes! – La volvió a sujetar. – Matsumoto, piensa, no podemos acercarnos demasiado, seríamos descubiertos, y…

-¡Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, Kira! – Se quejó ella, saltando como una niña, lo que hizo que sus dotes femeninos se movieran de arriba abajo. El rubio se percató cómo el resto de los visitantes (hombres) se quedaban embobados a ver tal espectáculo. Y unas cuentas miradas de envidia por parte del público femenino, claro. En eso, a la de cabellera naranaja se le ocurrió una idea. – Nosotros no podemos acercarnos, pero…

Se dirigió seductoramente a un grupo de tres muchachos que estaban observándola. Parecían tener alrededor de diecisiete, quizá dieciocho años. _"Perfecto"_ pensó ella. Kira sólo se quedó donde estaba, intentando descifrar las acciones de la Teniente.

-¡Hola, hola! – Saludó ella, energética.

-Ah…eh… - susurró uno de ellos. Otro le dio un codazo para que reaccionara. – Hola, guapa. – Dijo más seguro, cuando salió de sus fantasías.

-Disculpen, sé que probablemente sería una molestia, para chicos tan guapos y ocupados como ustedes, pero…Quería saber si me podrían hacer un favor… - Les guiñó el ojo, coqueta.

-Lo que quieras. – Contestó otro.

Matsumoto rió, triunfante.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

-¿Qué te parece este? – Tomó un pequeño colgante de la Torre, color rosa. Y se lo plantó en las narices del albino. –Se ve lindo, ¿Verdad? ¿Debería comprarlo?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, eso de las compras no se le daba bien.

-Como quieras. – Contestó.

Momo suspiró, no cabía duda que su amigo siempre sería muy seco. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Entonces, un rompecabezas de mil piezas más allá llamó su atención, y se dirigió ahí. Dejando al chico solo, que decidió sentarse en una mesita que estaba apartada, a esperar que la castaña terminara de comprar algún recuerdo.

-¡Waaa! ¡Definitivamente son mil piezas! – Le dio la vuelta y vio el precio. Sonrió. – Parece accesible, se lo daré a Shiro-chan, seguro que… -Luego negó, y lo devolvió a su lugar. – No, esto hará que esté más ocupado de lo que ya está, será mejor que…

Se giró, en busca de algún otro recuerdo que pudiera comprar, pero en cuerpo bien fornido y alto de un chico se interpuso entre ella. Venía acompañado de otros dos. Sus ojos intensos de color verde la miraban fijamente.

-Hola. – Habló él, agachándose un poco, para observarla bien.

_"Es importante que sean amables con ella"_ Había dicho Matsumoto. _"Sólo sáquenle plática cinco minutos. No, si quieren, sólo uno…Y después, ¡Corran por sus vidas!"_

El muchacho no había entendido el por qué de sus últimas palabras. Pero bueno, ¿A quién le importa?

-Oh, hola. – Sonrió la chica, ¿Qué? No iba a olvidar los modales.

-¿Estás comprando algo en especial? – Preguntó otro de los chicos, intentando sacar plática.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. No tengo mucho dinero, aunque quiero comprar algo lindo, pero que realmente no tenga mucha utilidad. – Rió, al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sonado. Quería algo para Tōshiro, algo simple y punto.

-¡Eso es fácil! – Habló energéticamente el de ojos verdes, que por alguna razón se había fascinado con la risa de la chica de pelos castaños. – Si quieres, podemos ayudarte. Se nota que no eres de aquí, así que nosotros te daremos consejos de qué puedes comprar. – Le guiñó un ojo, cosa que ella lo tomó amistosamente.

-¡Sería de gran ayuda! – Hizo una reverencia energética, que le sacó risa a más de uno de ellos. Era tan…¡Tierna!

-¿Es para ti, o para alguien en especial? – Habló entonces el chico más callado, de cabello oscuro como la noche.

Hinamori se sonrojó un poco. Se colocó uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja, nerviosa.

-Bueno, pues…quería comprarle algo a mi… ¡mejor amigo! – Sonrió nuevamente. No se percató de la cara de tristeza que puso entonces el de ojos verdes. – Pero el es un poco reservado, y muy maduro…por así decirlo. – No pudo evitar soltar una risita. – Quiero comprarle algo que no le quite tiempo, pero que tampoco sea algo muy simple. ¿Alguna idea?

Los tres quedaron pensativos unos instantes, se miraban mutuamente. El otro muchacho, de cabello rizado, tomó algo de una de las repisas.

-Qué tal…¡esto! – Le extendió una bolsa de dulces con forma de Torre. Momo miró la bolsa unos segundos, pero luego negó con la cabeza. A Hitsugaya le encantaban los dulces, pero quería darle algo más significativo. – Bueno…¿Y esto? – Ahora era una pulsera. Ella la tomó en sus manos.

Era muy linda, plateada, y tenía como colgante con forma de luna. Pero simplemente no se imaginaba al serio Capitán de la Décima división con una pulsera. Por lo que se la devolvió.

-Vaya, qué complicado ese amigo tuyo… - Se quejó el chico.

-Ese amigo… - Habló entonces el chico de ojos verdes. -¿Es alguien importante para ti? Quiero decir, como algo más que mejor amigo…

La chica tardó unos momentos en responder. Se mordió el albio inferior inconscientemente.

_"Definitivamente Shiro-chan es alguien muy importante para mí, él es como mi hermanito…¿Verdad? No, no…últimamente siento que… no sé, no sé qué es este sentimiento…¿Será acaso lo que sospecho que es?"_

Al no saber qué decir, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Lo hizo sin pensar, fue un acto reflejo. Se sorprendió a sí misma, incluso. El chico agradeció entonces, no conocer bien a la fémina. Había algo en su ser, quizá sería debido a esos grandes ojos, o esa linda sonrisa, quizá el verla tan pequeña, que sentía ganas de protegerla, de estar con ella. Pero tenía a alguien especial en su vida, y por ello no iba a pensar acercarse más de la cuenta. Sólo haría lo que la otra mujer sexy le había pedido, sacarle plática. Punto final.

-Entonces – Habló seriamente. – No tienes por qué preocuparte por esas cosas. ¿Sabes qué es el mejor regalo que podrías darle? – La chica lo miraba, escuchando atentamente. – Una sonrisa sincera. Sólo para él.

-¿Eh? –soltó la castaña, sin entender muy bien.

-Eso. Eres una chica muy linda, y ni siquiera sé como te llamas, pero…él es muy afortunado, y seguramente lo que lo haría más feliz es ver una sonrisa de tu parte. – Se detuvo. Viéndola a los ojos.– A pesar de tu apariencia y todo lo que te acabo de decir, parece como si no estuvieras acostumbrada a sonreír… Hazlo.

La chica durazno bajó la mirada, recordando al instante a su ex capitán. Aizen Sousuke. ¿Realmente la culpa de su tristeza siempre había sido de ese hombre? Ella lo había respetado y admirado como a ninguno, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era para seguir en este estado por él. Es decir, ¡Ya habían pasado meses! Aizen ahora estaba cumpliendo su sentencia, y si la suerte estaba de ella y la Sociedad de Almas, no volverían a saber de él en mucho tiempo. Además…Si en algún momento ella estuviese en peligro nuevamente…Siempre estaría esa personita para rescatarla, cuando todo parezca perdido, para traerla de la oscuridad…

_Su Shiro-chan._

Entonces, Hinamori Momo tomó una decisión. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente. ¡Ya era hora de cambiar la página!

-Tienes razón. Gracias… - Susurró ella, conmovida. Era curioso cómo a veces personas que nunca has visto antes, te hacen reaccionar de muchas cosas.

Él sonrió, satisfecho. Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, con delicadeza. Momo alzó la vista.

-Definitivamente, él es muy afortunado. – Después miró de reojo a sus amigos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Cuestionó.

El de cabellos oscuros miró su reloj de muñeca.

-Parece que…

No terminó la frase. Su piel se había erizado, y la temperatura del ambiente había descendido considerablemente.

Todos miraron a una sola dirección, donde se encontraba la persona que acababa de aparecer en escena. Su mirada desprendía odio y sus ojos turquesa no despegaban la vista de aquellos tres chicos.

Si había algo que el Capitán odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era que otros pusieran pie en lo que era suyo, pudiendo ponerla en peligro. Sí, Hinamori era sólo de él, y parece que a nadie le quedaba claro. Aunque esta vez era un poco diferente la sensación de protección. Ahora, aparte de eso sentía cómo la ira corria por sus venas, acompañada de otro sentimiento que no podía describir. Simplemente ver a su amiga con otros chicos le enfadaba demasiado. Así de simple. ¡ADEMÁS! ¡Ése estúpido se había atrevido a tocar a Hinamori!

-¿Hitsugaya-kun…? – La chica no entendía del todo por qué su amigo se veía así de enfadado, claro que sucedía a menudo pero nunca comprendía el por qué. Lo que sí sabía era que él era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, como…¡Usar su bankai! Puso sus ojos como platos, podía sentirlo. La energía de Hyourinmaru. Y si Tōshiro usaba su Bankai aquí y ahora, por causas tan extrañas, todo simplemente…¡Se desmoronaría!

-Hey, amigo… - Musitó el de ojos verdes. Hitsugaya lo desafió con la mirada, parecía una especie de felino.

_"¡Pagarás muy caro haber tocado a Hinamori, maldito bastardo!"_ Pensó. Sin dudarlo, estaba a punto de soltar su poder, cegado por esos extraños sentimientos. En otras circunstancias, si no tuviera Momo algo que ver, él no se molestaría en mover un dedo por un simple humano. Pero había algo que lo motivaba a ponerlo en su lugar. Oh, sí.

_"Y después…¡Corran por sus vidas!"_ Había dicho la mujer. Ahora, todo tenía sentido. Los chicos habían dado unos pasos hacia atrás, intimidados por aquel albino. Se dieron la vuelta, para irse de ahí, y…

-¡NO HUYAN IMBÉ…! – Su grito de rabia se ahogó rápidamente, al sentir unos cálidos brazos rodearlo con ternura. Parpadeó un par de veces, y logró distinguir el brillante cabello de Hinamori. Todo su cuerpo pareció no estar de su lado. Ningún músculo le reaccionaba. El simple hecho de tenerla así de cerca de él, hacía que todo su odio se esfumara. ¡Y ya había pasado dos veces en el día!

Como si hubiese sido magia, el ambiente del lugar dio un giro, y es que la chica durazno tenía la extraña capacidad de llenar a todos de luz y alegría con un simple gesto. Hacía meses que Toshiro no había sido víctima de esos encantos. Lo que significaba…

Aún en estado de shock, y con mucho pésame, la separó lentamente de sí. Sólo para confirmar eso que rondaba por su mente…

Sus ojos turquesa se posaron en los chocolates de ella. Y la vio.

La luz. ¡Ahí estaba!

-¿Hinamori…?

¡No podía creerlo! Realmente era ella, ella…Su vieja amiga, lo sabía, con sólo verla a los ojos se había dado cuenta al instante. Ya no veía oscuridad en ellos, ni una pizca. Era una sensación de alivio maravillosa lo que ahora le inundaba…

-Shiro-chan, ¡Que no seas tan enojón! – Reprocho ella bromeando. Para luego dedicarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Toshiro sólo cerró los ojos, y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa a penas visible.

-Es Hitsugaya-taichō para ti, Momo moja-camas. – Su amiga iba a replicar, como siempre, pero él habló antes. – Creo que debería sacarte de aquí. Hay muchos estúpidos rondando.

-¿Eh? – Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la chica. Su amigo suspiró, y para sorpresa de ella, le tomó la mano que antes había rechazado. Momo sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían. Y simplemente se dejó llevar por el joven Capitán, ya que ella misma sentía que no podía apoyar bien los pies en el suelo. Se sentía en las nubes. Bueno, tan siquiera ahora confirmaba que él siempre estaría para guiarla.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

Matsumoto no paraba de dar saltos desde su nuevo escondite. Estaba radiante de alegría.

-¿VISTE ESO, KIRA? – Gritó como si fuese una fangirl. - ¡Ahh, qué romántico! ¡JAJAJA fue tan gracioso como mi Taichō estuvo a punto de usar su Bankai! ¡Y Momo, lo abrazó! ¡Y después él le tomó la mano! – Unió sus propias manos, y sus ojos tomaron forma de estrella. -¿En serio te fijaste en sus miradas? ¡Y lo que dijo, su tono de voz! – Rangiku se afinó la garganta. –_ ¡Es Hitsugaya-taichō para ti, Momo moja-camas!_ – Dijo, imitando la voz fría de su capitán.

Kira no hizo otra cosa que suspirar por enésima vez en el día. Mientras, la teniente de la Décima seguía conmocionada por todo aquello… ¿Mujeres? ¿Quién las entendería?

-¿Eh? – Soltó ella, miró para todos lados, con su mano derecha sobre su frente, como si fuese una marinera. -¡No están, Kira, se han ido! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

_"No, ¡por favor...!"_ Aparecieron cascadas en los ojos del rubio. Ya era demasiado para un día…

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

_**¡Aquí reportándome con este capítulo cursi, oh sí!**_

_**Hay, Matsumoto~ Quería que saliera, porque comencé a pensar que sólo dos sería un poco tedioso. Así que hizo su escena esta bella teniente. JOJO. ¡Y nada más que con la compañía de Kira, qué cool!**_

_**No tengo mucho qué comentar :) Los tres chicos que aparecieron son inventados, creo… Me encanta poner a Toshiro celoso. En serio, me divierto mucho. ¿Soy mala? Jojojo. Y pues, admitámoslo, Rangiku ¡es una genio! Me encanta.**_

_**Suertud s, haré otro capítulo más. La verdad es que me divierto con este fic. Espero que ustedes también estén pasando un lindo rato leyéndolo! ^^**_

_**¡Let's contestar reviews! (lol)**_

_**Blackmoon 9631: Oww, me siento mala persona, no quería poner a Karin tan…así. Pero ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte! :D Gracias por el review! 3**_

_**Bloody Cherry: ¡JAJAJA, sí! Yo a veces soy bipolar, creo que todos tenemos nuestros ratos de bipolaridad, ¿no? Creí que sería gracioso ver a la dulce Momo así! Kari…Karin… ¿Realmente se vio muy feo lo que le hice? X) Me siento mala, oww. Igual, como dices ella encontrará a alguien, es una chica muy linda :D Gracias por el review, de nuevo! 3**_

_**LadyDy: MUJER, Antes que nada, ¡Me encantan tus fics! Ok. Lo dije. En otras cosas… ¿YUKIO? ¡Wow, no se me había ocurrido! Aunque harían linda pareja, Yokio es tan sexy… *autora babeando* ¡Pero me gusta más Shiro-chan! Jeje. ¿No es lindo? Momo volvió! La linda moja-camas! Gracias por tu review! 3**_

_**Trina: ¿PASASTE POR MI CABEZA, VERDAD? Jajaja! Ya decía yo que había algo que me obligaba a seguir escribiendo! :3 Ow, gracias por decir eso, pero aún no escribo tan…fenomenal! X) Igual espero te haya gustado este cap! Y gracias por el review! Jijjiji.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen este pequeña historia, ¡estoy muy contenta! ^^**_

_**Bueno, sin más, ¡Nos leemos en…**_

_**El próximo…**_

_**y…**_

_**último…**_

_**CAPÍTULO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Tite Kubo. (Pero el día que sea la dueña y señora, ¡Van a ver todo las cursilerías que pondré!)**_

_**Espero que disfruten este último capítulo. ¡A leer!  
**_

* * *

_"Gracias por visitar la Torre de Tokyo. ¡Vuelvan pronto!"_ Anunció una voz computarizada, al abrirse las puertas del elevador que ya se encontraba en la planta baja. En cuanto se les abrió el paso, Tōshiro jaló con rapidez pero a la vez con mucha delicadeza la suave mano de su amiga. Por extraño que pareciera, Hitsugaya tenía cierta prisa por sacar a Momo de ahí. No es que hubiese un peligro en los alrededores, ni mucho menos. Sencillamente el chico de hielo estaba celoso. Sí, así como se lee. Todavía recordaba esa imagen de su dulce amiga siendo acosada por aquellos tres estúpidos que no la merecían.

Hitsugaya no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que este tipo de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza. Ya le había quedado más que claro que él era esa clase de chicos… posesivos. Lo sabía aunque le costara admitirlo. Pero, ¡Ya era el colmo! Comenzaba a molestarle que sólo aquella chica de ojos castaños sacara la peor parte de él.

-Bien, creo que ya estás a salvo de miradas depravadas, por el momento. – Habló él, desviando la mirada para que ella no notase lo apenado que estaba. Definitivamente era un alivio que estuvieran en el mundo humano. Nadie los conocía, y por ello nadie podía decir cosas de su persona. Cosas que le harían perder su papel de "Frío Capitán".

Porque nadie los conocía…¿Verdad?

Su amiga rió, cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre, cosa que la hacía ver adorable, ¿Para qué negarlo?

-¡Supongo que gracias, Shiro-chan! Pero no tienes porque ser así, ¡Que ya estoy grande! Puedo conseguirme un novio si quiero. – Al terminar de decir esto, soltó la mano del albino para cruzarse de brazos, en seña de puchero.

-Tsk, pero qué tonta eres. – Escupió él, rodando los ojos. – Aún eres una niña, ya te lo había dicho. Que con ese cuerpo tan menudo que tienes… - Metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh? ¡Oh, ya sé! – Levantó su dedo índice, y se puso en frente del chico, con la mirada aparentemente molesta. – Como tú tienes una preciosa Teniente de talla 90-60-90, ¿Crees que tienes derecho a criticar a las demás? ¡Son cosas totalmente diferentes, yo no…!

-Hinamori. – La miró directamente a los ojos. Aquella preciosa mirada turquesa. – Sólo bromeo. Me gustas así.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta de su cabello. Su rostro mostraba claramente la incertidumbre, ¿Qué había tratado de decir su amigo con eso? Últimamente no podía pensar con claridad, y menos si tenía al albino a su lado. Era como si todo se pusiera en su contra. Bajó la mirada, nerviosa.

_"Hinamori, tranquilízate."_ Pensó. _"Lo que quiso decir Hitsugaya-kun es que de esta manera estás bien, porque así no llamarás la atención de miradas ajenas, y…y…él no tendrá por qué gastar sus energías protegiéndome de otros chicos…¿Verdad? Sí, sí, Hitsugaya-kun tiene esa manera de pensar, ¡Eso debe ser!"_

Él, por su parte, estaba consciente de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios, y si bien por dentro estaba demasiado apenado, no pensaba demostrarlo. Comenzaba a creer que este era el momento oportuno. Aquel instante que había estado esperando, para decirle todo lo que sentía en su ser. Por fin podría quitarse ese peso de encima, que llevaba atormentándolo desde que la conoció. Porque ya lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta de qué eran los sentimientos que había despertado en él su amiga de la infancia.

-Hinamori. – Repitió él. La chica alzó un poco la vista, convencida de sus ideas. El albino intentó no demostrar sentimientos de debilidad, pero era realmente un desafío si seguía observando el delicado rostro de la castaña. Tomó un poco de aire. ¿Cómo se supone que se hacían este tipo de cosas? – Yo tengo algo que…

Fue interrumpido por la voz de un hombre que hablaba a través de un megáfono. En la frente de Tōshiro apareció una enorme vena, ¡Justamente tenían que interrumpirlo en ese momento!

-¡Vengan, venga, vengan a ver a Mei-chan, la chimpancé más inteligente de todo Japón! – Gritaba con entusiasmo. - ¡Vengan, que empezamos en diez minutos!

-¡Waa, un espectáculo, Hitsugaya-kun! – Dijo emocionada ella. - ¿Vamos a ver?

Él suspiró con resignación después de ver el inocente rostro que había puesto Momo, y como alrededor de ella aparecían estrellas de la pura emoción. Cuando usaba su "ataque brillante" no había nadie que le negara algo. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Capitán de la Décima División. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, rendido.

Momo rápidamente se sentó el la primera sillita que encontró, y por instinto puso su bolso de mano en la que se encontraba a lado, al ver que otro grupo de personas se acercaban, también, a ocupar asiento. Giró su cabeza para gritarle a su amigo, que caminaba lentísimo, al parecer de la chica.

-¡Rápido, Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Que te he apartado un lugar!

Él soltó una maldición por lo bajo. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo que ella tuviera tanta emoción por ver un espectáculo que había cortado sus palabras. Además, el hombre había dicho que empezaría en diez minutos. Hinamori no parecía percatarse de que aún quedaban como treinta sillitas, de cuarenta, disponibles.

_Pero esa ingenuidad era lo que le encantaba de ella._

Al llegar, Momo apartó su bolso para permitirle sentarse. Él así lo hizo, y recostó su barbilla en su puño, aburrido. Las cosas no parecían ir tan bien para él.

_"¿Pero por qué?"_ habló en sus pensamientos._ "Si el objetivo de todo esto no era más que Hinamori volviera a ser la misma. Y lo he logrado. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me molesta tanto? ¿Que a ella no parezca importarle lo que tengo que decir, acaso?"_

-Y cuéntame, Hitsugaya-kun. – Él le miró de reojo, prestando atención. - ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Décima División?

-Pues como siempre. – Contestó secamente.

-¿Pero qué se supone que significa eso? – Infló sus cachetes – Sé más explícito, ¡por favor!

-Mucho papeleo, misiones, Matsumoto ebria; lo normal.

En ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos extraños detrás. Hitsugaya se volteó, extrañado, pero no vio nada. Decidió ignorar ese hecho.

Momo sonrió.

-Ya veo. Entonces creo que no era del todo mentira que querías salir a relajarte, ¿No? – Preguntó ella, mirando hacia el pequeño escenario, donde el hombre se encontraba entrenando a su chimpancé.

Tōshiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Dejó su postura de aburrimiento para ponerse erguido, y prestar más atención a cada detalle de lo que vendría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A ti casi no te gusta salir a divertirte, te conozco. – Hizo una pausa, para voltearse y verle a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. – Lo hiciste porque te preocupabas por mí, ¿Verdad?

_"Así que lo sabías."_

Él no dijo nada. Su silencio fue demasiado elocuente para la chica, que amplió su sonrisa, conforme.

-Gracias, Shiro-chan.

-Hmm… - Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del albino. Cerró los ojos, y apretó su cien; dando como resultado su típica mirada seria. Definitivamente no le gustaba quedar blando frente a los demás. De cualquier modo, esa conversación comenzaba a incomodarle, por lo que su cerebro pensaba qué tema sacar.

Sin embargo, un chillido fuerte se hizo presente, seguido por un grito ahogado de Hinamori. Abrió los ojos, preocupado y listo para proteger a su amiga de cualquier cosa. Pero se decepcionó al ver, simplemente, que aquella chimpancé estaba recibiendo una reprenda por parte de su amo. Cosa que a Momo, amante de la naturaleza y la vida, no consideró apropiado.

-¡Pero qué cree que hace! – Se quejó ella, levantándose de un salto, para ir a parar dicho acto.

Él la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-No seas inmadura.– Le dijo.

-Pero…Hitsugaya-kun… - Lo miró con ojos tristes y preocupados. La pobre animalita no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo ése sujeto. Volvió a centrar su mirada en ellos, sólo para ver cómo el hombre la tenía contra el suelo, gritando fuertemente, lo que provocaba que la chimpancé se asustara y soltara fuertes chillidos.

-Siéntate. –Ordenó su amigo. Ella le obedeció, porque, pese a que le dolía con todo su corazón ver a la primate así, sabía que ella no tenía el mínimo derecho de meterse en esos asuntos. – Hinamori, no hagas imprudencias.

-…Discúlpame… - Ocultó su rostro con su cabello, apenada.

Él no le despegaba la mirada. La fémina podría ser infantil e inmadura, sí. Pero cabe aclarar que eso se debía a su puro y blanco corazón. Simplemente sus ojos chocolate no podían soportar ver a alguien sufriendo. Por esta misma razón, a veces el Capitán se preguntaba por qué Hinamori había decidido convertirse en un Shinigami. Le quedaba claro que ella quería trabajar junto a Aizen, pero había…algo más, que la motivaba. ¿Qué sería? ¿Quizá la necesidad de proteger a los que ama? Si eso era, entonces ellos dos no son tan diferentes como parecía. Hitsugaya sacudió levemente su cabeza. No era momento para matarse pensando en esas cosas.

-Las personas necesitan aprender. – Habló entonces él. Momo le miró. – Aprender de sus errores, para no volver a cometerlos. Siempre esa lección es dolorosa, pero con ello no volverás a echar las cosas a perder. – Suspiró, y colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.– Normalmente esa necesidad de mejorar se debe a una tercera persona. Que, consciente o inconscientemente, te mueve a seguir adelante. – Señaló a la primate. – Como ese chimpancé. Su cerebro no puede procesar del todo por qué entrena tanto. Tan sólo sabe que debe hacerlo porque sino, aquel hombre no estará conforme. Hay que recalcar que él sí está consciente de la situación de la chimpancé. En su caso, la necesidad de mejorar se debe a su amo. Es un poco cruel, pero es así.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los que Hinamori trataba de comprender esta nueva información. De cierto modo…tenía sentido. Todo lo que Hitsugaya decía o hacía; lo tenía.

Recordó cómo ella se esforzaba por ser cada vez una mejor Shinigami, para así poder convertirse en la Teniente de Aizen. Cosa que, después de mil y un esfuerzos; logró. Todo encajaba. En ese entonces, su deseo de mejorar se debía solamente a aquel hombre. Y él pudo estar o no consciente de ello.

-¿Tú tienes una persona que te motiva, Hitsugaya-kun? – Esta pregunta sobresaltó un poco al joven Capitán, puesto que no seguía los mismos pensamientos que ella. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada.

-La tengo.

Fue su única y simple respuesta. Volvió a reinar el silencio.

¡Pero claro que la tenía! Y estaba justamente a su lado. Su amiga de la infancia fue la única que nunca le tuvo miedo, lo que despertó el sentimiento de cariño en él, hasta el punto de esforzarse más y más por poder estar junto a ella. Después el motivo cambió, cuando Hinamori comenzó a meterse en apuros cada determinado tiempo, como si fuese un imán de los problemas. Ahora su único motivo de hacerse más fuerte era el poder protegerla. Siempre. De todo lo que le pudiese hacer daño.

Claro que… ella no parecía percatarse de ello.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Sin que se diesen cuenta, el espectáculo del hombre y la chimpancé Mei había comenzado y terminado. Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento el hombre estaba frente a ellos, con una canasta en mano, pidiendo unas monedas por su anterior espectáculo.

La fémina parpadeó un par de veces, y con torpeza, sacó de su cartera unas cuentas monedas, que depositó en el cesto. Hitsugaya no hizo ademán por darle algo, por lo que el hombre se retiró.

-¿No quieres ir por un helado? – Habló entonces ella, rompiendo ese pesado silencio.

El albino se puso de pié, y se estiró un poco, como si de un felino se tratase. Metió por enésima vez sus manos a los bolsillos, y con indiferencia, dijo:

-Bien. Pero ahora yo pago.

Ella respondió dedicándole otra sonrisa más.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

-He salvado nuestro pellejo dos veces en el día. ¿No es suficiente ya? ¡Deberíamos irnos! – Se quejó Kira, quien sostenía un blanco uniforme en sus manos; mirándolo con extrañeza.

Su compañera se encontraba en la esquina de ese cuarto, desvistiéndose. Al parecer no le importaba que estuviese ese joven rubio en el mismo lugar. Kira sólo miró hacia otro lado, un poco sonrojado, sí. Pero ya consciente de la personalidad de Matsumoto. Cuando la fémina terminó de arreglarse, se dirigió hacia él.

-Kira, necesitamos hacer contacto con ellos. ¡Que estando a metros de distancia no puedo apreciar bien las caras de nerviosismo que hace mi Taichō! – Hizo una pausa. -¿Realmente soy tan…ebria?

Una gota de sudor se hizo presente en el chico. Claro que lo era, pero no lo iba a decir así de fácil porque sabía lo sentida que podía ser la Teniente de la Décima. Tenía que cambiar el tema, ¡Ahora!

Afortunadamente, se escucharon unos extraños gemidos/quejidos, provenientes de dos chicas encargadas (originalmente) de esa nevería. Estaban en el rincón, amarradas con la forma de ligadura número nueve, que había usado Rangiku. Y no conforme con eso, sacó de sus voluptuosos pechos una cinta adhesiva negra, la cuál colocó en sus bocas para que no echaran a perder su brillante plan. Definitivamente a veces Matsumoto podía ser muy extraña. ¿Acaso vería muchas películas de acción?

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó ella por tercera vez. – En cuanto terminemos con esto, prometo que las dejaré libres. – Sólo recibió una mirada asesina por parte de una de las chicas. Miró a su compañero. -¡Kira, ponte ese uniforme, pero ya! – Ordenó.

El rubio no tuvo otra opción que seguir el juego de aquella malvada, pero hay que admitirlo; muy original mujer.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

Hinamori caminaba felizmente hacia la nevería, con un billete que le había dado Hitsugaya para sus respectivas nieves. ¡Estaba contentísima! Pese a que ya casi acababa el día, había sido espléndido y se sentía como nueva. ¡Todo gracias a su Shiro-chan! No pudo evitar sonreírse a sí misma.

-Una de vainilla y otra de chocolate, por favor. – Pidió en cuanto llegó a la caja. Estaba tan feliz que sólo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras tarareaba.

-¡Kir…digo, Kimora! – Gritó la cajera. – Una de vainilla y otra de chocolate. ¡Ya sabes cómo! – Volteó a ver a la bella cliente, que parecida sumida en sus fantasías. – Se le ve muy contenta, señorita. ¿Es por algún chico? – Fingió un poco la voz.

Hinamori entonces abrió los ojos, roja como un tomate. Se puso nerviosa y eso hacía que no pensara con claridad.

-Eh…este, pues…yo… - Tartamudeaba. – Verá…no, no es lo que piensa…- Tenía la mirada baja de tanta vergüenza que sentía.

-No se preocupe, que con lo bella que es usted, ¡Seguro que puede derretir cualquier corazón de hielo! – Dijo Matsumoto, ya con su voz normal. Consciente de que la chica durazno estaba demasiado confundida como para notar su reiatsu. Entonces, su compañero le entregó el pedido. Enseguida se lo dio a Momo. – ¡Aquí tiene!

Ella lo tomó con las manos temblorosas, y no sin antes decir un: "Gracias" se dio media vuelta para terminar con esa extraña plática. ¿Realmente ella podía… gustarle a Hitsugaya? Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez. Negó energéticamente con la cabeza, dispuesta a sacar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

Entonces… se percató de algo.

Puso los ojos como platos, y en un rápido movimiento miró por detrás de su hombro. Desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, había sentido algo extraño. Y ahora con más fuerza, porque esa voz había resultado mortalmente familiar, y había notado el reiatsu de…

Suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que había simplemente dos chicas desconocidas atendiendo la nevería.

_"Qué extraño."_ pensó. _"Habría jurado que se trataba de… ¡Qué va, Hinamori! No le des vueltas al asunto. Creo que estoy delirando…"_

Divisó el bello parque en donde había decidido Hitsugaya esperar, que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Era un lugar magnífico, lleno de paz, donde tan sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de un riachuelo y el canto de los pájaros.

-Disculpa la tardanza. – Dijo cuando llegó junto al chico de ojos aguamarina. Le entregó el helado que sostenía su mano, junto a unas cuantas moneditas. – Y aquí tienes el cambio.

El albino miró con extrañes el postre que había recibido. Era más grande de lo que había pedido, y, además, ¡No sólo era de chocolate! Era una mezcla de dicho sabor con vainilla. Miró a su amiga, y se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba nada en mano.

-Hinamori. – La chica le miró. -¿Dónde está tu helado?

-¿Eh? – Momo vio que, efectivamente, ella no tenía nada. Tal vez por estar tan…confundida, no se percató de que le habían dado una orden diferente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, queriendo llorar. ¡Ella no había recibido su helado de vainilla! -¡Mi nieve! – Sollozó.

Toshirō analizó el postre que sostenía. Probablemente, la distraída de Hinamori había hecho el pedido mal, o bien; la encargada era una estúpida. Puesto que habían mezclado ambos sabores, y no sólo eso, estaba acompañada de una cereza, y dos trocitos de galleta.

Confirmado: la suerte no parecía estar a favor del chico.

Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Y ahora? Hinamori no paraba de hacer lloriqueos debido a que no comería nada, y por supuesto que no pensaba dejarla así. Pero él también se moría de ganas por probar esa nieve, aunque suene raro. Y eso significaría… compartirla. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de tan sólo pensarlo. Una vez en la que intentaba trabajar y Matsumoto no se lo permitía, le había contado que compartir una nieve era como un "beso indirecto". Claro que la ignoró por completo, y creía haber olvidado ese detalle, pero por alguna misteriosa razón se le vino a la cabeza de inmediato con esa situación.

_"Creo que hoy no comeré."_

-Toma. – Estiró su formado brazo, plantando en las narices de su amiga el dichoso helado. Ella le miró, incrédula.

-¿No lo quieres? –Respondió, mientras tallaba su ojo derecho. El chico negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla. – ¡Pero si a ti te encantan los dulces!

Esto sólo provocó que su vergüenza aumentara.

-¡No quiero, dije! – Gritó, incapaz de controlarse.

-Pero, Shiro-chan…

-¡QUE NO! – Dicho esto se volteó, con los brazos cruzados. No quería que ella lo viera así. Momo aguantó la risa.

-¿Y si lo compartimos? –Dijo con total naturalidad.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que si las cosas continuaban de esa manera ella le ofrecería aquello. ¿Qué carajo no puede entender lo que es un "no"? Por supuesto que quería comer la nieve, pero si eso significaba tener que compartirlo, la respuesta sería un rotundo no. Ya tenía demasiado con esos sentimientos que la fémina provocaba en él, como para que encima viniera con eso. ¡Esto apestaba! Él siguió sin contestar, y por ello la chica se le acercó un poco, para tratar de romper esa barrera y entenderlo. Se colocó a un lado de él.

-En serio, Shiro-chan. Si quieres comer sólo lo compartimos y ya. Que para eso están los amigos, ¿No? – Sintió cómo su corazón se encogía al percatarse de la palabra que había salido de sus labios. _Amigos…_

Hitsugaya observó por unos momentos aquel apetecible postre. No sabía por qué estaba más antojadizo de lo normal. Claro que no había probado bocado desde la mañana… Entonces su estómago hizo un extraño ruido. Por instinto se llevó sus manos a la zona, y una vena, acompañado de más sonrojo se hizo presente. Hinamori soltó una risa cantarina.

-Come. – Le dijo dulcemente, acercando la nieve.

-Bien…pero sólo un poco. – Contestó, con su mirada seria, tratando de no perder el orgullo.

_Si es que no lo había perdido ya._

Se acercó lentamente a aquel helado sabor chocovainilla, que era sostenido por la mano de Hinamori. Aquello era realmente…vergonzoso. Pero parecía rogarle a gritos que le diera una mordida. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y sintió aquella brisa fría, sin cerrar los ojos, dio un pequeño mordisco. Y eso fue todo. Saboreó el postre, más calmado ya y dejando aún lado esas tonterías que había dicho su teniente de "Besos indirectos".

-¿Y que tal, está rico? – Cuestionó ella, mirándolo tiernamente. Él sólo asintió levemente, aún disfrutando del sabor. Ella sabía sus debilidades y las cosas dulces era una de ellas. ¿Acaso le gustaba verlo así de…imbécil? - ¡Yo también lo probaré!

Hitsugaya se sobresaltó, y, como si de pronto todo fuese cámara lenta, vio como Hinamori acercaba el helado que él había probado anteriormente, hacia sus rosados labios. Su corazón dio un vuelvo, y pese a que todo esto era estúpido, con todo el sentido de la palabra, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante la sola idea de que ella…le diera…

_"Un beso indirecto. Un beso indirecto. Un beso indirecto, ¡Taichō!"_

Todo esto es culpa de la tonta de Matsumoto.

-¡No, Hinamori! – Gritó, alzando el brazo para arrebatarle el frío postre, pero era muy tarde. Ella ya le había dado un mordisco y lo saboreaba felizmente, como si de una niña chiquita de tratase. Él, primero se puso mortalmente pálido, para después sentir cómo se le subían los colores y la temperatura en su rostro aumentaba.

Ella lo miró como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

-¿Qué sucede, Hitsugaya-kun? Estás actuando raro…

Ya era el colmo. ¿Por qué Hinamori no se daba cuenta que su razón de "actuar raro" de debía a ella misma? ¿Acaso nunca se le pudo pasar por la cabeza que ella le…le…le…gustara? Hasta trabajo le costaba admitirlo al pobre Capitán. Ya no podía con todos esos sentimientos que se desbordaban en su ser, tenía que decirlo ahora, cuando aún tenía algo de cordura, porque sino llegaría un momento en donde haría cualquier estupidez. El albino se irguió, y después de inhalar-exhalar, clavó sus ojos turquesa en los chocolate de ella. Momo sintió una extraña electricidad que se recorrió por todo su cuerpo en cuanto se encontró con su fría mirada. Tenía un presentimiento, que algo iba a pasar y le ponía nerviosa no saber el qué.

-Tenía algo importante que decirte antes. ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó él, fingiendo indiferencia. Se esforzaba por no perder ante ella, no quería que pensara que él era débil o inferior. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza. –Mira, yo…ya no sé, no sé qué hacer para que te quede claro de una buena vez, así que sólo iré directo al punto. ¿Está bien?

El cerebro de la fémina mandó una señal de alerta, y su corazón comenzó a latir al son de un fuerte tambor. Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, y sus manos se entrelazaban entre sí, para ganarle al nerviosismo. Frente a ella estaba su mejor amigo, mirándola fijamente, como si con eso pudiera descifrar sus más escondidos secretos. Y no se equivocaba. De esta manera, Hitsugaya podría analizar cada detalle de ella, quería saber cómo se lo tomaría. Había llegado el momento.

Más retirado, una pareja aparentemente normal, observaba con suma atención. Los ojos de Matsumoto brillaban, no podía creer que su Taichō iba a decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sacó de quién sabe dónde una cámara de video, que le había robado a Kurosaki Ichigo en una de sus tantas visitas al mundo humano. Presionó "play" para que comenzara a grabar. Quería guardar ese precioso momento para la prosperidad. Y para sobornar a su Taichō, admitámoslo. Kira, por su parte, tragó saliva, mientras simplemente, esperaba.

-Di…dime, Hitsugaya-kun. – Tartamudeó ella. Él sonrió débilmente, ante ese tímido gesto de ella. Ahora le quedaba totalmente claro.

_Todo en Hinamori lo volvía loco._

La preciosa imagen de tenerla a ella frente a sí, con ese rostro colorado y los ojos brillantes; quería guardarla para siempre. Pero antes, antes de hacer cualquier locura de la que probablemente después se arrepentiría, tenía que saber, o por lo menos cerciorarse de que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Primero, quiero que me contestes algo. – Calló. Ella sentía cómo se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. -¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Matsumoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Conocía cómo era su Taichō, y si Hinamori contestaba algo como "Mejor amigo" definitivamente nunca le confesaría sus sentimientos. Porque él amaba a aquella menuda chica con toda su alma, y por ende, Hitsugaya sería lo que ella quiera que sea. Se mordió las uñas, y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

_"¿Qué es Hitsugaya-kun para mí?"_ Repitió Momo en su mente.

Fueron un par de minutos en los que ella trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para contestar, porque realmente lo que sentía era muy complicado de explicar, y el hecho de que fuera él quien le hiciera la pregunta no era de ayuda. Tan sólo lograba ponerla más nerviosa.

Tōshiro comenzó a creer que ella no sentía nada en especial. Tan sólo él había sido víctima de esos estúpidos sentimientos. Pareció nublarse, porque la luz del sol había sido opacada.

-Yo…yo… - comenzó ella, con la cara encendida. – Hitsugaya-kun es… la persona más importante para mí…- Paró, mientras bajaba la mirada. Que el la viera así era realmente vergonzoso. Él se acercó un poco, para escuchar con atención cada una de sus palabras. – Eres… mi mejor amigo…

El albino sintió cómo algo dentro de su ser amenazaba con romperse. Volteó hacia otro lado, un tanto sombrío. Si eso era él para Hinamori, así era como debería seguir siendo. Sólo de esa manera ella podría ser totalmente feliz.

La teniente de la Décima División soltó un leve grito ahogado, quería ir a aclarar las cosas. Ella sabía que la chica durazno sentía lo mismo hacia su Capitán, pero aún no terminaba de hablar, y él no le daría oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, confiaba en su Taichō. Ya no era un niño. Si bien era joven, sabía que podía pensar con claridad. Kira alzó la vista al cielo, cuando sitió una gota caer sobre su cabeza. Estaba chispeando. _"Capitán Hitsugaya…"_ pensó para sí, con la mirada triste.

-Ya veo. – Murmuró. Se dio media vuelta, para ocultar su rostro. – Será mejor que…

-¡Pero…! – Ella dio un par de pasos, quedando así detrás de él. Recostó su frente en la espalda del albino, cuya camisa comenzaba a humedecerse por la lluvia que caía. Él sintió un leve sonrojo, y una luz de esperanza. – Pero… no sólo eso… Shiro-chan, tú…- Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, pues su amigo se había dado la vuelta, quedando frente a ella. Y la mano de Tōshiro ahora acariciaba su suave mejilla, con cariño. La castaña comenzó a temblar. No por el frío, no por la lluvia. Creía que se caería en cualquier momento.

-Hinamori. – Se acercó hasta estar a tan sólo pocos centímetros de distancia. Podían sentir sus respiraciones. Él le dedicó una mirada de total sinceridad y cariño. Enseguida, sin despegar la vista de la de ella, sus labios se movieron para pronunciar dos simples palabras; palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo, y que por fin, sus oídos habían sido capaces de escuchar. Momo abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa, sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir, y le fue imposible articular una palabra, pues él se le había adelantado y había sellado sus fríos labios con los rosados de ella.

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, Momo, debido a la sorpresa y su sensación de estar en las nubes, dejó caer el cono de nieve que su mano derecha sostenía. Él aprovechó que su mano estaba libre, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos cerraron sus ojos. Ya nada parecía importarles; eran como un solo ser en ese precioso momento. Por sus cabezas pasaron imágenes que revelaban su pasado, su infancia, aquella época donde todo era paz y felicidad, aquellos atardeceres y sandías en el Rukongai, donde eran los mejores amigos. ¿Tener sentimientos de amor en una relación de amistad era malo? Ambos sabían que no, ahora lo veían todo con claridad. Pueden ser los mejores amigos, apoyarse, protegerse el uno al otro, y aún así; amarse con locura. El de ellos dos, sería, sin ninguna duda, el amor más puro y tierno que jamás hubiese existido.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! – susurraba Rangiku, cegada de felicidad, mientras hacía que ese momento perdurara por siempre, mediante aquel aparato. –Kira, ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Pellízcame, que creo que estoy en un sueño… - Dio un saltito, y se sobó su brazo derecho al percatarse de que realmente, el rubio la había pellizcado. – ¡Era literal!

En el rostro de su cómplice se dibujó una media sonrisa. Nunca imaginó que sus ojos presenciarían ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos si se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de su amiga de la infancia y el Capitán de la Décima división. Definitivamente, aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Encajaban perfectamente.

_"Dejó de llover."_ Pensó, al dirigir su mirada al cielo, que ahora dejaba ver un espléndido ocaso.

-Ahora vayámonos. –Anunció él. Recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de la voluptuosa mujer. – Tenemos que regresar al Seireitei antes que ellos. No quieres que sospechen, ¿Cierto? – Arqueó una ceja.

-Pero…¡Mira, que se ven tan tiernos! – Dijo señalando a la pareja que seguía en su mundo de fantasía. Kira le miró con fastidio. – Bueno, bueno… Pero que yo no pienso abrir la puerta, tengo mucho sueño y, además…

Él ya no mostró ningún tipo de reacción ante las respuestas extrañas de Matsumoto. Le había quedado claro cómo era ella, y por primera vez sintió un poco de compasión por el capitán Hitsugaya.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

Se separaron lentamente, con los rostros aún encendidos, pero más calmados, sabiendo que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento y nadie iba a cambiar eso. Ella le miró con sus enormes ojos color chocolate, radiantes de alegría. El albino no pudo soportar la vergüenza y desvió la mirada, mientras metía su mano izquierda a su bolsillo, ya que la derecha aún estaba ocupada sosteniendo la de Hinamori; dando como resultado una pose más seria y digna.

-Shiro-chan… - Habló ella, había un montón de cosas que quería preguntar. – Yo…

-Que no me llames por ese ridículo apodo, ¡Hinamori! – Se quejó él. El haberle dicho todo era su cura, ahora podía ser el de antes. Ella no era la única que había estado actuando extraño. – Y además, ¿No te da vergüenza? Acabas de desperdiciar un helado que me había costado quinientos yen. ¡Quinientos!

La chica sintió cómo se le subían los colores por…¿Decimaquinta vez en el día? Y ahora era porque, realmente, había dejado caer aquel postre choco-vainilla mientras era besada por Hitsugaya. No pudo evitar pensar en todas las personas que se morían de hambre, tanto en el mundo real como en la Sociedad de Almas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y comenzó a hacer sus típicos berrinches que la hacían ver adorable. El albino se dio cuenta que nunca quería alejarse de su lado. Siempre estaría tomándola de la mano, como en esa hermosa tarde de verano.

¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `°º¤ø ¤º° `

- ¡Disculpen las molestias! – Se escuchó una animada voz detrás de la puerta corrediza.

Cuando la chica entró, miró hacia todos lados, en busca de esa personita. Al confirmar que no estaba en la habitación se acercó a la bella Teniente, que la miraba curiosa desde el sofá.

-Buenos días, Rangiku-san. – Saludó ella, sonriente, mientras depositaba al lado de la mujer unos cuantos documentos. -¿Podrías decirle a Hitsugaya-kun que tiene que firmarlos para la Quinta división? ¡Que Hirako-taichō ha estado muy insistente con esto! – Dijo soltando una risita.

-Claro que sí, Hinamori. – La miró de detenidamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Vaya, te ves muy animada el día de hoy. ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó a propósito, sabiendo que ocasionaría nerviosismo en ella. Resistió la risa.

-¡Pe…pero qué cosas dices! – Dijo ella, con notable rubor en sus mejillas. No había vuelto a comentar lo sucedido de ayer con Hitsugaya, y por ello no creía conveniente hablar más de la cuenta. Aunque hay que recalcar que era pésima mintiendo.

Matsumoto posó su barbilla en su mano, analizándola.

-¿Ah, sí? Es curioso; hoy mi Taichō también llegó de un humor excelente. Y eso es rarísimo en él, ¡Lo sabes!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cabeza. Al parecer, la teniente sospechaba y eso sería un problema, porque…

_"¡Un momento!"_ pensó la castaña, recordando el reiatsu que había sentido la tarde anterior y cómo había jurado haberse topado con la bella mujer. Además de que alguien había abierto la puerta al Seireitei momentos después, claro que sólo era un presentimiento; una suposición. No lo habló con su amigo porque no lo había considerado importante.

-Rangiku-san, ¿De casualidad, tú no…?

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un extraño aparato que Matsumoto había plantado a las narices de ella. Observó con detenimiento, y en la pantalla se veía a sí misma con Hitsugaya, justo cuando… Su rostro se tornó de todos los colores imaginables, hasta podía sentir cómo salía humo de lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Así es, mi querida y linda Hinamori. – Confirmó, con su dedo índice en alto, orgullosa. - ¡Yo estuve ahí, y lo grabé todo! ¿No es genial? Así, cuando tú y mi Taichō tengan sus bellos hijitos, yo podré mostrarles esto. Lo titularé: "La primera cita del frío Capitán y la tierna Teniente" Original, ¿cierto?

La chica durazno estaba que se moría de la vergüenza que sentía, tanto así que no se percató del inmenso frío que ahora se sentía en la Décima División, ni del chillido que lanzó Matsumoto al ver a su Taichō, con el aura más oscura y siniestra de todas, entrar a la habitación.

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó a todo pulmón, acercándose peligrosamente a su teniente.

-¡Taichō, Taichō, Taichitō! ¡Era una broma, sólo eso! – Intentó defenderse ella. – No es lo que cree…

-¡DAME ESA CÁMARA, YA! – Ordenó con los ojos en llamas. Rangiku corrió directo al rincón, y sólo se aferró más a su tesoro, aquel aparato, que era lo único que le permitiría seguir con vida. Su boleto para no morir congelada. Mientras ella lo tuviera todo estaría bien. - ¡MATSUMOTO!

Entre todo este escándalo, Hinamori por fin cobró el sentido, y soltó una dulce risa, que dejó en desconcierto a aquellos dos que estaban discutiendo. No podía dejar de reír, por lo que tapó su boca con ambas manos.

-¿Hi…Hinamori? – Susurró extrañado él. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? La voluptuosa mujer sólo parpadeó, esperando un milagro.

-Hay, esto es… - Hablaba entre risas. – Esto es…- Intentó calmare, y se secó las lágrimas con su brazo. Después junto sus manos energéticamente, sus ojos brillaron. -¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Realmente podemos mostrarle esto a nuestros futuros hijitos, Shiro-chan! – Dijo, refiriéndose al video.

Hitsugaya se coloró hasta la punta de sus blancos cabellos, incapaz de creer que su tierna y santa Hinamori había dicho aquello. ¡Sólo la había besado! No era como si ya fueran a casarse o algo por el estilo…Aunque, debía admitir que esa idea de un futuro con la castaña le parecía más que perfecto. Sin darse cuenta, tenía sobre sí el menudo cuerpo de su amiga, que se le había lanzado amarrándolo en un dulce abrazo. El capitán desvió la mirada, ruborizado. Y Matsumoto no podía creer lo que veía, pero, ¿Qué importaba eso? Su pellejo había sido salvado. Se levantó de un salto, y corrió para abrazar a aquella enana pareja, uniéndoseles. Casi los ahogaba en su abrazo de la muerte.

Así, los días pasaron en el Gotei 13, que estaba más radiante que nunca debido al regreso de su linda Hinamori; la verdadera. Si bien nadie sabía el por qué de su mejorado estado de ánimo, sabían que, en el fondo, eso no importaba. Tan sólo se alegraban de que la Teniente más tierna y querida haya reencontrado su camino, su _felicidad._

_** -FIN-**  
_

* * *

**_¡Nooooooooo, ha terminado!  
_**

**_Aunque debo admitir que estoy contentísima de haber escrito este fic, realmente me divirtió como no tienen una idea escribir cada palabra. Y esto fue un reto, Hitsugaya es un personaje, a mi parecer, muy difícil de entender.  
_**

**_Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Quisiera saber su opinión, yo sé que este capítulo tuvo muchos..."sonrojos" y la cosa, pero, ¿No fue tierno? Jijijiji. Como ven, ¿Sería buena idea escribir otro fic más largo y con una trama más interesante de esta pareja? ¡Dejen sus opiniones en un review, por fis, o bien, manden un PM!  
_**

**_Quiero aclarar que...¿Qué era? Ya lo olvidé... Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Jiji, creo que no era algo importante.  
_**

**_¡Eh, que este capítulo fue mucho más largo de los que suelo escribir! Prácticamente cuenta como dos capítulos. :B  
_**

**_Muchísimas gracias a los que acompañaron durante este poco tiempo mi fic, estoy muy contenta, no sé, es el primero que termino, y ahh... Sólo espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado.  
_**

**_Bloody Cherry: Hitsugaya celoso, es LO MEJOR QUE HAY! Jajaja, espero que hayas quedado conforme con el final, ¡muchas gracias por seguirme desde el primer capítulo!~ *-* Te lo agradezco! Un abrazo!  
_**

**_Hey-Nana: ¡Me sonrojas! Yo no soy ni la mitad de buena que eres tú, en cambio soy yo quien debe de animarte a que te dediques al ámbito de la escritura. Simplemente tu redacción es perfecta, Nana-chan! Ya te dejé review en el segundo capítulo, me encanto! Y me siento más que halagada de que este fic haya sido el primero que pusiste en favoritos, no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Muchísimas gracias, espero te haya gustado el final!  
_**

**_Juli: ¡Waa, a ti también gracias de todo corazón, pese a no tener cuenta me dejabas reviews, eso es un muy lindo detalle! Aquí el final, espero haya satisfecho tus perspectivas. Un enorme abrazo!  
_**

**_LadyDy: ¡Ahh, mis tímpanos! (?) Jajaja, sí, escuché tu llamado y actualicé. Y lo volví a escuchar y por ende volví a actualizar. Jijiji. No eres loca, eres especial! Jajaja, eso es algo que digo muy seguido para definirme. ¡Y obvio! Dios, definitivamente lo más gracioso del personaje que es Hitsugaya, es sus interminables celos y sobreprotección. Nunca falta un personaje así, es un amor.Él es así y punto. A veces quisiera ser Momo-chan :( ¡IMPOSIBLE! jaja u.u ¡SÍ, LADY-CHAN, ME ENCANTAN TUS FICS! (Vuelve a gritar) Son una mezcla entre lo gracioso y lo elegante. ¡Me encantaaaaan! En cuanto a Yukio, sí, es sexy. Por alguna extraña razón todos los rubios en los animes lo son. Pero no le llega ni a los talones a Shiro-chan, él es la perfección andante. (Fangirl detected)Y lo sé...yo también estoy un poco triste, pero conforme...Me voy de este fic feliz, pero si llegan ideas y ánimos, vendrá otro más prometedor. Creo, verdad, creo... Lady-chan, quiero agradecerte de todo corazón tu apoyo en estos pequeños cuatro capítulos. Tu fuiste una de las que me motivaste a continuar, realmente te lo agradezco! En serio! Un abrazo psicológico para ti también!  
_**

**_HeladoDerretido: ¡Aw, gracias! Pero exactamente como dices, la perfección no existe (excepto Hitsugaya) y bueno, debo de admitir que no me gusta taaaanto mi manera de escribir. Aún tengo que mejorar demasiado. Y claaaro! No faltaría Rangiku haciendo de las suyas! Jijii. Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este final! Abrazooos!  
_**

**_Blackmoon9631: JAJAJA, Tienes razón! Todo en Fanfiction tiene sobredosis de cursilería. En especial en series que carecen de ello, como lo es Bleach, es lo que nos motiva a hacer estas cosas, unir a nuestras parejas favoritas, jajaja :D Gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado este corto fic.  
_**

**_Bueno, ya sé que dije muchas veces "Gracias" pero es que realmente quiero que a todos les quede claro, ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS! A los que dejaron review, a los que no, a los que pusieron fav, o lo siguieron, a todos, por el simple hecho de que hayan disfrutado este fic yo estoy más que satisfecha. Espero que podamos volver a leernos, en esta zona, que es Bleach.  
_**

_**¡UN ENORME ABRAZO!**  
_


End file.
